Stop
by Little Tsu
Summary: The thoughts of a young Summoner towards a friend that she wishes was still with her, yet slowly comes to terms with it. (I really need ta be better with summaries all the time, not jus' sometimes.x.x)


_Little Tsu: Ok, so this is somethin' I had written in one of my notebooks a while back & haven' decided ta type & post it up till now. It's only a one-shot, but it's somethin' that I thought of towards this game in particular. Whether ya'll think it's good or not, will be up ta you readers._

 _So, here ya go._

 **Stop**

 _ **{1st POV}**_

Stop...

...I never truly understood that word...

At least not in the way that those Black Mages had always used it...

Now that I really think about it though,...I really hate that term. How could anyone even use it like that?! As if you were just like the rest and would eventually have the same fate as them?!

You're **nothing** like-!

...Th-They're not you...

 _ **{3rd POV}**_

Sitting upon the lower half of their legs at the top of a hill that overlooked Black Mage Village was a girl that looked to be no more than twelve, but in reality she was actually nearly seventeen. A pair of triple pronged lynx ears sat atop a mess of slightly wild, choppy magenta hair that halted around her delicate shoulders with teal highlighted here and there within it; a semi-long triple pronged tail curled limply at her side. Her attire was simple in design as her top was red almost priestess in style while the rest consisted of baggy blue jeans, black boots, and a shackle-like collar around her neck.

With an intricate bladed scythe at her side upon the grassy ground, the mysterious girl lifted a sleeve covered hand and reached out in front of herself as she ran the tips of her delicate fingers gently over the carved name that was etched into the wooden cross before her. Tears filled her orchid eyes once more as she did so because memories of her time with him flooded her mind; memories that she greatly treasured...

"...Why?...Why did you have to go?...None of us were ready to let you go yet...Even after nearly a year, we still weren't. We want you back. I'd...I'd give **anything** to have you back..." Biting her bottom lip with one of her sharp canines to keep back a sob that threatened to wrack through her tiny form, she tried to wipe away the tears even though they simply continued to fall. "D-Don't get me wrong. I never saw you in a romantic light, but...you were my best friend and...like with Zidane towards you, I, also, saw you as a little brother. After getting to travel all over with you and the others,...it's so hard to imagine this world without you in it..."

Shaking her head lightly, the small lynx finally pulled her hand away from the cross, which had a mage staff propped up against it and a too big mage hat resting atop the cross. It was those two items that had been a part of what had defined him with his appearance. The rest of what had made him unique had been all about his inner self...The way his was so shy and timid, yet he somehow always found the strength and courage he needed to push forward. She had watched him grow all throughout their journey; watched him slowly gain confidence in himself as a whole...

...She had thought that she had a lifetime to watch him...

She had had no idea that it would be such a short lifetime...

As she thought about all of this while finally managing to halt the tears, a voice from behind in the slight distance was heard, causing her attention to be diverted from the cross before her to the one who had spoken. Turning her head to glance behind herself from over her shoulder, the teen spotted a boy that was actually not much younger than herself and in a familiar mage attire along with a too big mage hat with the top half folded behind him, chin length silver white hair, and bright as sunlight amber eyes that shined with shy innocence. A mage staff was clutched a bit loosely within his hands and resting against his chest in an almost embracing fashion.

"Lynx, c-come on. Th-The others are waiting and Z-Zidane asked that I-I come get you."

Pushing herself up onto her feet slowly, she managed to nod towards him in understanding before casting one last glance onto the grave that stood before her. "Thank you...for everything...You may no longer be here, but...I feel like you were reborn; this time as a human like you always wish you could be...That what I like to believe anyways...Maybe Gaia was listening after all..." With a faint smile, Lynx picked up her weapon from off the ground and ran off down the hill as she threw her arms around the mage that was at most five feet in height in comparison to her own mere four-foot-eight.

Blushing faintly as he managed to catch the slightly older girl within his arms, the mage blinked a bit in innocent confusion. Though, if asked, he definitely wasn't complaining since he actually liked the girl that was still within his arms. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt like he had known her from before he even met Lynx; same for her friends that had been his own friends for the last few months. "Wh-What were you doing out here b-by yourself anyways?"

Releasing the mage, Lynx merely grasped his now free hand and headed off to meet up with the rest of their friends. "Nothing much...Just visiting a very dear friend...and thanking him."

"Th-Thanking him?...For what?"

"Oh something...Maybe someday you'll find out Vivi...Maybe someday..."

As the Black Mage and Lynx Summoner left, back at the grave, a single beautiful white flower suddenly grew upon the grave and propped against the cross and staff was a medium sized frame with a picture of Vivi with Lynx and the rest of his friends he had traveled with over a year ago; the words **"We love you, Vivi!"** written in the top left corner of it...

Though the Vivi they all knew as a nine-year-old child had "stopped", Lynx's gut feeling had been correct...Gaia had, indeed, given Vivi a second chance at life...At a life as the very thing he had wanted to be most in the world...

 _ **Human...**_

 **End.**

 _Little Tsu: Ok, so that was that. Kinda short, but it was somethin' I had come up with a while back like I had said earlier. Whenever I had played the game, the very end made me so sad cause it foreshadowed that Vivi had stopped & was no longer alive & with his friends. It made me so sad cause he had wanted to live with all his friends & also wished he was human. This is my version of an ending that I wish had happened for Vivi._

 _Of course, Lynx is my creation._

 _Anyways, now back ta tryin' ta work on other actually UPDATES...x.x"_


End file.
